earthboundfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lord Grammaticus
Status - Busy with life, will be on intermittently if possible. Welcome Hi, welcome to EarthBound Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Pokey Minch page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Good job Hi thank you for getting a head start on Project Beats I really enjoy your effort. Quick Question Hello! Sorry to bother you, but I have a quick question. If you don't mind me asking, why did you erase 24.180.59.33's talk page? Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 02:28, December 1, 2011 (UTC) : Ah, that. I meant to write something else, but it slipped my mind and I derped and blanked it. I'll undo it right now. Lord Grammaticus 02:30, December 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually, that got me wondering if we should modify the default message Wikia puts on the page instead of adding a new message to their talk page if a user's first edit is purposefully non-constructive (it's sorta bothered me that they get an auto message thanking them for editing, then a user's message chastising them: I know they deserve it, but it just looks silly). I've created Template:Fanfiction and proposed to From Beyond The Stars that we use it on the talk pages of users being blocked for adding fanfiction to the wiki, but I'm waiting to hear from her before I do any more with it. Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 04:18, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :::I saw that, sounds like a good idea. Lord Grammaticus 04:19, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Question Do you have to ask admins for permission to edit pages? I'm a bit scared to do so. ><"02 shall forever be my angel. 04:23, December 15, 2011 (UTC) : . As long as you're not vandalizing the articles (we've had a couple of those, believe me), you're free to edit most pages on the wiki. There's a few that only admins can touch, but we don't usually need to edit there anyways. :) (Also, ~ForgottenMemory~‎, I made a minor edit to your question; to format it better, I removed the tabs to move it closer to the left margin to make a new question stand out more.) Have fun editing! Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 06:09, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, don't worry! You'll be fine so long as you don't intentionally try and screw things up (I say intentionally because sometimes a page goes blank after you edit it, happened to me back on DBZ's wikia, but they set it right). If you need help, I'm always available. Lord Grammaticus 13:59, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the welcoming! I'm happy to help out with the articles. Warning! A troll is attacking all wikis im on. Linksar is its name. Keep your guard up. It may strike hear. "Tom cats you cant live with them and you cant throw them down a well and drown them Linkstar 01:22, January 19, 2012 (UTC) I'll watch the Recent Changes section in case. Thanks. Lord Grammaticus 01:54, January 19, 2012 (UTC) My Apologies I'd like to apologize for my unexplained absence from wiki editing for almost a month and a half now. Between the holidays and family, homework assignments, university applications, and a ridiculous amount of projects, I've barely had any time for myself. If all goes well, however, I'm hoping to be back editing by Tuesday next week. Again, I deeply regret not being able to log in and edit either here or at Street Fighter Wiki. :( I hate having bad timing... Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 07:11, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :Not a problem, Proton. Gotta prioritize, after all. Lord Grammaticus 07:19, February 1, 2012 (UTC) As you've probably seen in the Recent Changes, I'm back and ready to edit again (if not a little later than anticipated)! I missed so much, I'm probably going to have to read through all the pages on the Wiki to get up to date... Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 20:24, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Category:Objects? I saw the categories you added to the Iron Pencil page, and I think we need an Objects category for things like this. It isn't technically an item, as the characters can't ever obtain it: the item in their inventory simply affects something in the overworld (sort of like how the Carrot Key is a Key Item, but the rabbit statues that it affects aren't if they had their own page). Do you have any objections to a Objects category? Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 17:11, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, that's be a good idea. I don't know why I added it to items, though I was likely thinking of the Pencil Eraser. '':B Lord Grammaticus 22:32, March 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Cool! Actually, I was just going to the Category:Objects page to make a description of the pages that would go there when I saw From Beyond The Stars deleted a category by that name on August 21st last year, but that was because it only said "List of objects in the Mother series." I don't think this should be a problem, though... Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 01:22, March 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Also, I burst out laughing when I saw the there was already something in the talk page. It was me 10 months ago, suggesting that the category should be deleted. At least this time around, I specifically added that Category:Items shouldn't be in Category:Objects so we don't have to go through all the items & tagging them with Objects. Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 05:20, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: Yo Thank you, but sadly I wasn't editing Wikia pages for a significant gap of time either (April 13 to May 12) ...I think the majority of the admins, by terrible timing, all had to be away from the wiki all at the same time. Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 00:56, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, i have just been playing through the earthbound series and started noted things that might be worth saying on this wiki MasterPokey 20:43, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ''MasterPokey Sorry Sorry for creating a bunch of stupid pages. I should have been more careful and more wise. ILikeCheese 17:12, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Hello Lord Grammaaticus I've notice that you deleted the Shroundley page but why I found full information of it I'd like to know.--chAngE the soul love the erudite (talk) 20:47, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Yo Your move was correct, and though I'm not admin, I know that Stars does not want fanmade works on this wiki. Ant1pr0t0n is long gone, by the way. :( Dhuzy 19:48, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Hello So I am new to this wiki, but I LOVE the mother series. Do you maybe think you could help me around a bit? Just so that I could know how THIS wiki works xD. Peter, the magical turtle (talk) 22:26, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Status Update Hey, after a long absence of ~10 months, I feel like I'm back for occasional editing. Is there anything I should catch up to or should know? Dhuzy 01:34, January 18, 2014 (UTC) I'm not very good with images, I'm afraid. Didn't Stars make some kind of Manual of Style? I think I could help with it if not. Dhuzy 16:40, January 18, 2014 (UTC) EarthBound Wiki:Manual of Style Currently just a list, though I'm not sure how you want to develop it. Dhuzy 23:43, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Re: Categories Yeah, sorry, some were already classified under the specific "Game ''Enemies" categories. Childemera (talk) 23:40, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Re: Also Yeah, I got it now. But it wasn't me who put my talk page under the "Earthbound Items" category and all that, I have no idea what just happened. I was about to go try to fix it myself, hehe. Nice one Thanks for correcting me it was at 2:00 n the morning but that's just a mix of insomnia and DEDICATION. 20:25, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Ken Hello, I edited the Titanian page (the Mother 3 section). The battle theme name was in the "Location" tab (what's it called?) of the template, in which I changed to "Tanetane Island". Anyway, I realised there wasn't an "In-battle theme" tab like all the other Mother 3 Enemies/Bosses' pages (or at least the ones I viewed). So, after trying to add it to the template - it isn't visible on the page at all. Can you help me? I am new to editing on Wikia. Thanks! BydysawdBaroque (talk) 16:54, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Vandal Alert has vandalized yesterday, and vandalized AGAIN today. Please block it. Yes, I'm going to refer to the vandal as "it". 20:01, June 3, 2014 (UTC) We should get everyone to vote fuzzy pickles for the fantasy food contest, don't you agree? FlamingPotato (talk) 15:32, July 19, 2015 (UTC)FlamingPotato Extracting stuff from ROM Does anyone here have experience extracting stuff from the Earthbound ROM? Specifically, I'm interested in the text. — Ivan Pozdeev 12:05, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Hey np with editing the pages. I played through Earthbound Beginnings multiple times and I feel the pages for it are incomplete so I'm gonna fix them Welcome back! A few things: 1. Glad to see an active mod here! 2. What happened to the logo? 3. There are a few spam pages that need to be deleted: 1. (Fannon) http://earthbound.wikia.com/wiki/EarthBound%3A_The_Live-Action_Series 2. (Not sure if this is spam, I'll leave that up to you) http://earthbound.wikia.com/wiki/Family_trees 3. (Same as #2) http://earthbound.wikia.com/wiki/Guide:_Giygas 4. (Nothing here) http://earthbound.wikia.com/wiki/Deep_Darkness_Swamp_(Using_Piggy_Nose) PSI Seven (talk) 21:36, June 12, 2016 (UTC) Glad to be back. Not sure what you mean about the logo, though. -- Lord G. Talk to me. 21:50, June 12, 2016 (UTC) *I though it had a Mr. Satturn on it at one point. Oh, that. Was likely changed by FBTS. Honestly? Works better with the overall vibe of this wiki IMO. -- Lord G. Talk to me. 01:49, June 13, 2016 (UTC) Russian interwiki in Giygas Greetings, The administator of Russian Earthbound wiki is speaking. Our local bureacrat, Lloyd Enserov, has decided to not only place english interwiki on our wiki, but also to place russian interwiki on this wiki too. The problem he met was page Giygas, which is locked from any users besides administrators. Please, can you place the following down the page: ru:Гийгас Hoping that you will answer, [[User:PeregrinTooktook|'PeregrinTooktook']] | messages | | Ban him http://earthbound.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/24.147.12.2 Analytics Hey, in case you didn't see the blog, you can now use to see useful and interesting traffic data for this wiki. [[User:Tephra|◄► '''Tephra' ◄►]] 22:53, August 8, 2019 (UTC)